


Champagner

by imacookiecat



Category: Decaf - Fritz Chang (Webcomic), Decaf Comic
Genre: Decaf comic - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:54:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29635623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imacookiecat/pseuds/imacookiecat
Summary: Five years after Karl and Hanse first met, everything seems fine, but with Hanse wanting to tie the knot and Karl's chaotic nature, tension may lie ahead.
Relationships: Karl Jensen & Hanse Schäfer
Kudos: 6





	1. Karl

It's been five years since I moved to Germany. Five years since I met Hanse. Five years since I almost killed us both by swinging him from the balcony on that empty floor. I moved in with him about four years ago, it took some getting used to, the first few months were hectic and he scolded me a lot about keeping things tidy, but now I can't imagine my life any different. Misha and Hanse are my family.

I'm no longer an intern at Decaf Magazine, they hired me. At first, I was sceptical about getting a 9 to 5, I was afraid I'd lose my spark, but now I can say I was worried over nothing. I'm in the design department, so I get to be creative still, and I like to think I'm still as chaotic as ever. I go out almost every weekend, and I gotta admit, it's nice not having to steal and being able to pay for my night outs. Hanse tags along sometimes, he still isn't the most outgoing and sociable guy, but he's come a long way over the last five years, not that he ever needed to change.

If I'm being frank, things are borderline bland. Not in a bad way, I like it. But sometimes I catch myself wondering if Hanse misses our adventures, he was the only one willing to put up with my carelessness. When we first started going out I was always coming up with the most absurd plans, and I always dragged him along, I know he used to like that, so not being able to provide that with as much frequency makes me fear he will get bored of me. On top of it all, Hanse has been acting weird for a while now, almost as if he's hiding something. Every time I ask him about it he replies with "I'm fine", but I can tell there's something wrong.


	2. Hanse

It's been five years since my life was turned upsidedown by that hooligan, Karl. I call him a hooligan, but I do so tenderly for I love him. We've been together for most of that time, he moved in around four years ago and, although it was difficult at the beginning with him leaving his stuff everywhere, I can't fathom what it would be like to go back to when it was just Misha and me.

I'm still floor manager for Decaf Magazine, but life is much more exciting now that Karl is part of it. He was hired as a designer after his internship was up, it took some convincing but I think he's happy where he is. I go out with him when I'm feeling up to it and it's just as thrilling for me as it was five years ago. I know Karl thinks he lost his spark or however else he calls it, and I'm not gonna lie, his impulsiveness has toned down a notch, but he's still as chaotic as ever. Life has been all that I've wanted it to be. Sometimes I worry whether Karl's bored with me, he is so outgoing and always so energetic, always taking me on the wildest adventures, even after all this time he is still capable of coming up with the most exciting stuff and I'm still the same old introvert.

For the last year now, I've been thinking about marriage. I never thought I'd want to get married, it was always such a distant reality for people so different from me. I also don't think Karl is the type of guy who cares about these things, I reckon that if I were to show interest in it he wouldn't be opposed to it, but I wouldn't want to make him feel pressured to it. I've asked around the office and everybody seems to be supportive of the idea and say Karl will say yes, still I'm afraid of being rejected.


	3. Karl

Lately, Hanse has been acting oddly suspicious around the office. Often I see him talking with someone and whenever I approach them he gets startled. Just yesterday I saw him talking to Steve near the restrooms, I tried to sneak up on them by hugging him from behind and all he said was 'Jesus fucking christ, Karl! Do you want to kill me?'. It was particularly weird because he usually scolds me about workplace relationships conduct and not about the immaturity of my actions.

Walking home today, Hanse didn't realize we had to get groceries, we passed by the store and he didn't even bat an eye. I stopped to see if he would react, it took a few seconds but he turned around and looked at me trying to figure out what was happening. 'What?'.

I pointed at the store and chuckled. His face turned bright red, embarrassed that I was the one who didn't forget to buy food. 'This never happened.', he said looking me dead in the eye.

'Aye aye, Captain!', I replied.

While analysing the new cat food options, I finally gathered the courage to enquire: 'Hanse, whats going on? You've been acting weird for a while now. I see you sneakily talking to our coworkers at the office, I see you changing subjects every time I'm near. I know something is going on, I don't want to force you to talk, but I don't like to be kept in the dark.'.

He proceeded to read the list of ingredients of a purple can with a smiling siamese kitten on it, I could tell he'd listened to me. He turned to me, grinning 'I think Misha would like this one, it's tuna!'. I mumbled in agreeance, I was so pissed he kept avoiding this. We were packing our last bag when he stopped, 'Hey, about that thing earlier, I swear it's nothing, is just management stuff, okay?'.


	4. Hanse

Yes, I'm avoiding Karl. I know it's not the most honourable thing and it's not exactly effective since we live together, but I don't know what else I can do. He keeps asking me about what I'm doing and it's not like I can say 'Oh, you know, just planing how I'll propose to you. In fact, I'm doing it this next week after I take you to the premiere of Deadly Snails from Mars part 3!'. I also haven't told him about the movie yet, he won't shut up about it, I told him the tickets had sold out, so he thinks we'll have to watch it over the weekend, we watched parts 1 and 2 together on the premiere day, so I know he'll like to go.

I've arranged most details by now. I've scheduled a pest control appointment at Decaf for the day after the movie, so we won't have to worry about waking up early, Nele and Steve helped me pick the rings, I have the tickets for Deadly Snails from Mars, I know what I'm going to wear, for christ's sake, but I have no idea of how I'll ask him. Theoretically, I just have to say three words, but there's so much that can go wrong. I'll probably screw it. Should I even do this? Maybe I should just keep things as they are, what if Karl thinks I'm a dork loser for asking him in marriage? What if I say something dumb? Or my shoelaces untie and I step on them and fall to the ground? 

Ugh, I should freak out later. We're almost home and I haven't said a word since the groceries store, Karl probably thinks I'm a douche... Well, no use feeling bad now, I'll just deal with this crisis some other time.


	5. Karl

All the way home Hanse didn't say a word, he seemed immersed in thought, though. He prepared dinner while I did some housework, I suggested we watched a movie after eating, but couldn't bring myself to pay attention to the plot.

About 20 minutes in, I noticed him glaring at me. I leaned towards him, putting my head on his shoulder and my arm around him. He kept staring at me, so I decided to try again.

'What?', I said.

'What "what"?'.

'You're staring.'.

I tried to make this conversation less awkward by booping his nose, he smiled and blushed before staring at the ceiling.

He looked at me again. 'What do you think about marriage?'

'It's the cause of every divorce.'.

I chuckled, but Hanse's face looked serious and sad, this was a genuine question. I sat properly before answering again.

'Okay, umm... If you want my honest opinion, then I'm neutral. I guess I never put much thought into it, my goal was just to enjoy life and whoever came along. But... umm... I wouldn't mind it, I guess...'.

A pause. I could almost hear the gears turning inside his head.

'Why, tho?'

'Nothing, really. I was just curious, that's all.'. He kissed my forehead and pulled me closer again. 'Let's just watch the rest of the movie'.


	6. Hanse

Today's the big day. Just a couple more hours until the movie. I have the tickets, I've made sure to send another email reminding everyone the office will be closed tomorrow, and I've obsessively made sure the rings didn't magically disappear. God, I'm so nervous!

'Knock Knock, chief. Ready to go?'

'Karl!', I said startled, 'Yes! And, actually, I may have a tiny surprise for you.'

As Karl laid eyes on the Deadly Snails from Mars part 3 tickets, he smiled from ear to ear, he looked like a child on Christmas day. 

'So that's why the office won't be opened tomorrow. Not very ethical, Mr Schäfer.', he said right before kissing me.

'I might have pulled some strings, but it just might be a coincidence. We may never know...' 

We had dinner at home and went to the cinema. There were lots of fans there, as you would expect from premiere night, and Karl made sure to befriend at least a dozen of them. I swear the way this man can just walk up to people and start a conversation amazes me to this day.

After the movie, as we were walking home Karl gave me a speech detailing what he thought of the movie. We were crossing a bridge when he was ranting about the return of the Jupiter Caterpillars and I decided to stop. 

'Karl-'

'Oh no,' he interrupted me 'I am boring you aren't I? Shit! I'm so sorry, I know I'm monopolizing the conversation. I'll let you talk more, I'm sorry'

'No,' I chuckled 'That's not it at all. I wholeheartedly agree with you, the Caterpillars returning was stupid, but that's not what I was going to say.'

Okay, now's the time. I just had to say it. Just say "Karl, will you marry me?" and show him the rings, or maybe show him the rings and then say it, whichever feels more natural. I feel like screaming, like my heart's going to pop out.

I leaned into the bridge, looking at the distance and reached to my pocket to get the rings. Before I could complete the action, Karl stepped back with a perplexed look on his face.

'Oh no, it's worse than that, you're breaking up with me, right? I'm too boring now, I can't make you as happy as I used to.' He was about to burst into tears. 'You are such a good person, I can't even believe it, you even took me out and gave me the day off so we don't have to deal with this at work. I'm so sorry, Hanse, I knew that this was coming, yet I didn't wanna believe it. I knew it wasn't management stuff, I'm so sorry. I can mov-'

'KARL!' he looked at me surprised, I could see he was holding back tears 'That's not it. Actually, it's quite the opposite, you are the best person I know, every day I'm so thankful to have you by my side. You make my life thrilling and I can't even believe it you could even think you're boring. You're amazing and I love you so much.' I pulled out the box with the rings, now he was officially crying. 'I guess what I'm trying to say is, will you marry me?'


	7. Karl

Oh. Oh! OH! I really read this whole thing wrong. My god, I'm stupid. Hanse was just planning the proposal, I'm so dumb, all that time I was imagining the worst, but... Damn, that dork... I love him so much. 

'What? For how long have you been thinking about this?!', I said in tears (happy tears). 

'A while. I was kind of afraid you would reject me and call me a dumb loser dork...' 

'I do think you're a dork, but not for that. And you could never be a dumb loser to me!'

Hanse hugged me, I kissed him and we walked home as a lovey-dovey couple. 

The next morning, I woke up before Hanse, so I used that as an opportunity to make him breakfast pancakes. He walked into the kitchen and immediately hugged me as tight as he could. 

'Ah, by the way, I guess I never properly answered so, yes, I will.'.


End file.
